Kidnapped!
by purpletwist
Summary: 6 year old Zuko and 5 year old Azula end up getting kidnapped!. its up to Ozai and Ursa to save thier children!
1. Trouble in the middle of the night

Chapter 1: Touble in the middle of the night

Zuko tossed and turned in his king size bed, for a 6 year old he couldn't sleep. The Boy got out of bed, realizing he had to go to the bathroom.

He reached for the door, opening it up a gaurd stood infront of him

" Where are you going?" he asked

" just to the bathroom" Zuko squeeked.

" do you need a escort?" the gaurd asked

" no thank you" Zuko said quickly walking away from the gaurd.

Alone in the hall ways, Zuko made his way through the dark. Somthing dashed aside from him!. spinning around Zuko held up his lanturn, no one was there!. Zuko's heart started to beat really fast. He had two choices: eather run strait to the bathroom and back to his room. Or stand there and wet himself. Making up his mind Zuko ran to the bathroom.

Shadows dashed from side to side, heading towords Azula's room. The gaurds at her door got knocked out. Azula woke up wondering whats going on. she walked over to her door, looking up, her mouth droped opend.

Zuko was just leaving the bathroom when he heard a scream!. Knowing who that scream belonged to he started to run towords his sisters room. a man dressed in black had Azula slunged over his sholder, he didn't expect a fire blast being shot at him. it faded before it reached him. Looking at where it came from Zuko stood there in the door way ready to defend for his sister.

" let my sister go!" Zuko demanded. **Smack! **Zuko fell to the floor. The man that knocked him out slung the boy over his sholder and they escapd through the window with the children.

The men placed the two into a cart, locking the door the got away.

* * *

ok to let you know this whole crazy story camed to me in a dream.No! I wasn't part of any of it! 

I just wanted to see what Ozai and Ursa would do if Zuko and Azula got kidnapped?

not sure how long this story is but Ursa is so going to do some Ass kicking in this story

ok if you asking Why I started it off with Zuko having to use the bathroom?. Remember this is Nickelodeon's creation.


	2. the letter

Chapter 2: the letter

Ursa and Ozai ran to Zuko's room. Seeing he wasn't there they checked Azula's room. She wasn't there eather. Ursa started to panic, her two children were no where to be found. Ozai found a letter on the door, he read the letter.

" Ozai what did it say?" Ursa asked, she was trembling with fear for her children.

" Ursa come with me, we have to report this to my father" he said, taking his wife's hand the two went to Azulon chambers.

" Prince Ozai whats the meaning of this?" Azulon asked, he didn't like being waked up in the middle of the night

" Lord Azulon please it most important" Ursa pleaded.

" Speak your mind my dear" Azulon said

" thank you, Zuko and Azula have been kidnapped" she said.

" Zuko and Azula kidnapped, who would dare to lay a hand on my grand children?" Azulon asked

" Father we're not sure but they left this letter" Ozai said handing Azulon the letter. Reading the letter He burned it to the ground.

"How dare they make us pay 25 thousand peices of gold for Zuko and Azula" the fire lord exclamed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Zuko awoke in a crumy looking room. Azula was punching on the door. Zuko got up, he scaned his suroundings

"LET ME OUT!" Azula demanded.

" Azula, stop it, were going to be in here for a while" he said sliding down to the floor. He huged his knees and stared at the ground. He wished he was back at home, in his own bed safe and sound.

" Zuzu, listen! I can barly hear what they're saying" she said pressing her ear against the door

" what are they saying?" Zuko asked.

" It's L.t Ping, whats he doig here?" Azula asked

" let me hear" Zuko said pushing her aside. Zuko listen closly to the voices " they're talking about a agreement, 25 thousand peices of Gold!... they asking Lord Azulon to give them that amount of gold or we die" Zuko told his sister. Zuko heard Foot steps coming torowds them.

" Azula some one's coming," he said backing away from the door. The door swung opened. the children staried up at a tall man with a pony tail that fell down to his back

" come with me" he said.

* * *

you can sue me for why I made Zuko act like a wuss 


	3. Escape plan

Chapter 3: Escape plan

The the man escorted the children over to a room with some one sitting in a chair in the middle of the room. this person had a braid, tied down and reached his back, he had a little beard that rested on his chin. seening the children he drew a wicked smile on his face

" welcome children" the voice said. Zuko and Azula knew who that voice was

" L.t Ping wharts going on?" Zuko asked. Ping walked up to the boy

" nothing to worry about, you'll be sent home soon enough" he lied,he laid his hand on Zuko's head and ruffled his hair

" while you stuff you greedy hands into 25 thousand peices of gold, right?" Azula asked. Ping laughted

" children these days, think they know every thing" he said patting her on the head " nic try sweety"

Azula quickly tried to kick him in the shin but he stoped her. lifting her by her leg Azula was trying to get out of his grasps while dangling upside down.

Zuko started tugging at him " let her go!" he demanded. Some one in the shadows picked up Zuko

" put me down right now!" he said trying to punch the man to let him lose. this guy was very muscular and big.

" Chi-lang" take these two" he said handing Azula, wich she was still dangling upside down. Chi-lang tucked the girl under his arm and with Zuko, he Slunged the boy over his sholder. the children were kicking while being carried into the shadows.

Chi-lang ended up babysitting the two. Azula could barly see through the key hole, Zuko was huddling up in a cornner. He wanted to go home

( I know Zuko acting all wussy like. I mean come on! he's 6 years old in this story!). Azula took a pin out of her hair, she started to pick the lock

" Azula what are you doing?" he asked

" trying to get us out, I've picked locks before" she said " how do you think I was able to get in to your toy colection?"

" hey! I told you to stay out of my room!" he said. Azula wasn't listening **clunk!** she got the door

Azula checked to see if Chi-lang was paying any attention, when she saw that he fell asleep she signaled Zuko to follow her. The two just barly past Chi-lang.

" Azula were are we going?" he asked

" were geting out of her" as she said that the two ran in to some one. the two found Ping staring right down at them

" going some were?" he asked

the kids shoked there heads no

" you two are a bunch of trouble makers," he said

"RUN!" Zuko shouted, the two splited away from Ping, Zuko went down one end and Azula went down the other

Chi-lang came running up to Ping

" Chi-lang you go after the boy" Chi-lang ran into the direction Ping pointed " I'll deal with the girl,"

* * *

Me: Tottaly forgot. I do not own Avatar or any of the charators...


	4. hide and seek

Chapter 4: Hide and seek

Zuko was hiding in a storage room, Chi-lang was alomst near his hiding spot, Zuko scooted back up againts a wall causing some items to fall and make noise. Chi-lang opened the storage room door to find the boy caught in the tangle of the fallen items. Zuko had a bucket covering his face, lifting up the bucked he looked up at Chi-lang that founded him, the boy gave out a week smile "uh..all clean" he said.

Azula picked a smarter hiding spot, she hid behind a bunch of creats, her little heart beat fast. A shadow cast along the light of the door way, Ping looked from his left then to his right " come out, come out, where ever you are" Ping sneered

(God I love that phrase! for give me for liking a story that involes kiddnaping children)

Azula had to think before she acted..to late!. looking up Ping already founded her. He picked her up by the back of her shirt " I wonder how you parents deal with you?" he asked.

" let go of me you..you big meanie!" she demanded trying to kick and punch, Azula accendently shoot fire, almost burning his sholder

" so we have a firebender! and what a gifted little girl, its rare for women to possest the power of firebending" he said. Azula still struggled to get free.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

'" Ozai please let me come with you!" Ursa pleaded. She just couldn't stand the fact that Ozai woudn't let her come

" No Ursa, try to understand" Ozai told her " I can't let you get hurt"

" I won't get hurt" she said

" I'm sorry my love, Stay here with father, Iroh and me will get Zuko and Azula back, I promis" he said kissing his wife on the cheek. Ozai flicked the reins on the rhino and he sped off into the night leaving Ursa to gaze out in to the path her husband and the rhino ran on.

_Ozai, forgive me for disobaying you _Ursa thought as she reached for her hilt of her sword that rested on her side.

* * *

ok...think about it! besides Azula have we seen any other female firebender? 

what do you think Ursa going to do?

all will be reveiled in the next chapter...HA!


End file.
